I'm Your Biggest Fan
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: She was his biggest fan, but all she felt like was a joke in his eyes. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEXI! Jeff/Oc Songfic


**A/N: Well this is for my lovely Clone, xMrsLuckyHardyx cuz its her birthday today! This is a song fic, its YourBiggestFan by NeverShoutNever... and when the lyrics come up.. I'm gonna tweak when its says boy and girl. Review!**

_I'm a real big fan of yours.. But I'm quite the joke to yo__u._

Lexi... she lived and breathed wrestling... and she was just about the biggest Jeff Hardy fan there could be in the world. She listened to his music, and watched all of his matches, and when she met him, it was the hardest thing not to go all fangirl on him, but of course, she did. He thought it was cute actually...

-xxx-

_She was walking around the local Wal*Mart in Cameron, North Carolina, where she was staying at the moment for wrestling training. She was scanning the aisle up and down trying to find a 24 pack of Mountain Dew for her tag team partner who begged for it. "Stupid fucking Jay.. she just had to have Mountain dew..." Lexi muttered when she got to frustrated. She heard a laugh from a few feet away which made her roll her eyes._

_"Need help?" The guy questioned. He had a think southern drawl which sounded more familiar than anything in the world, but she ignored that and went on to looking. The guy sighed. "Do. You. Need. Help?"_

_Lexi groaned, she thought of something to say to him to he would fuck off, and she opened her mouth then looked up. Standing right in front of her was Jeff Hardy. She stopped breathing which made Jeff laugh._

_"Breathe girl, breathe!"_

_Lexi took a deep breath. "OH. MY. GOD." She ran over to Jeff without another word and hugged him. "Dude, I love you!"_

_Jeff laughed again, which made Lexi realize what she was doing and she released him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry that I just **epically** marked out at you."_

_"Nah, don't worry about it, happens all the time." Jeff paused. "Now what were you looking for?"_

-xox-

And ever since the day they met in Wal*Mart, they had been closer than anything... well atleast Lexi was close to Jeff... she was his biggest fan... but the harder she tried not to be, the more of she felt like she was a joke in Jeff's eyes.

_But boy it wasn't a joke when you, kissed me in your room and replied, "I love you too."_

The whole time Jeff and Lexi were together, she felt like she meant nothing more than a fan he wanted to_ get with_. But one night changed it all.

-xxx-

_Jeff and Lexi were laying on Jeff's bed listening to Pearl Jam._

_"This is the life." Lexi claimed happily._

_Jeff nodded. "Yes, yes it is."_

_Lexi smiled happily, the more she was with Jeff, the more she felt like she actually meant something to him, and that actually made her feel good. She looked up at him, "I love you, Jeff." She told him... she had told him several times before this, but this time just felt different._

_She watched Jeff smile, then he sat up, pulled her face up to his and he kissed her passionately, "I love you too." He whispered while he gazed into her eyes._

_And at that moment, Lexi had never felt so loved._

_-xox-_

_I'm a little bit insecure, from all of this mis-treatment._

Lexi had always been so insercure from the way people used to treat her back in her old town, but with Jeff... things just felt different. Until, they had a fall out.

Things were said, and a heart was broken. And that heart wasn't Jeff's.

_But see I'm working it out, I'm working it out; It's so damn hard,when your alone._

Eventually things started to work out for Lexi... she managed to get a job working for TNA wrestling after working so hard to get it... and it was even harder when she was alone... She had Jay, but Jay was only seventeen and she couldn't sign a contract yet, and she was also alone in the whole dilemma with Jeff... so she felt like she had no one... but it was all worth it to her now. She was also half happy because right when she signed up for TNA, Jeff had quit and now he was a singer. And she never had to see him again.

_And I get to the point where, all I wanted was for us to make up, but its not that easy. 'Cause boy you move on so quickly, keeping a girl like me at the edge of his seat._

Lexi always thinks about how badly sometimes she just wants herself and Jeff to make up... but it wouldn't be easy... Jeff moved on quicker than a sports car down a high way. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she truly missed Jeff... and now she kind of wished that he didn't leave to become a singer.

_Now I'm singing along, to every song on the radio i don't wanna go. Come on baby tell me something I wanna know, and I don't wanna see what is on my mind because this lack of motivations, taking over my time and I'm sick of trying._

Lexi was in the car, driving back to her house and she turned the radio on... she flipped through the channels and she heard a familiar song... it was Jeff's song. She couldn't help but smile at the song. "Modest.. to the top.." She sang quietly along to the song.

This made her miss Jeff more than she ever heard before... but she just didn't want him to be on her mind anymore... she was just tired of trying. She grabbed the nob and she was right about to turn off the radio when the song was over.

"And that was modest by Jeff Hardy!" The radio announcer said. "And now we have Jeff with us! Jeff how are you?"

"I'm pretty good. You?" The familar voice said, it was kind of tearing Lexi apart... and as of now, she didn't have the heart to change the channel.

"I'm great thanks, now Jeff that was your single 'Modest' right?"

"Yes it was!" Jeff said happily.

"Now Jeff, were gonna take callers so they can ask you about your song."

Lexi's heart skipped a beat. She had a chance... she dialed the radio stations number."Hello! Caller, what do you wanna say to Jeff?"

Lexi almost screamed when she heard the voice on both ends. "Well I just wanted to sing something to Jeff, cuz I am however, his biggest fan. Its a song I wrote about him: '_I am running out of words, to say to you, Wondering why I'm wasting my time, thinking back and wondering why, I'm such a fool for loving you._'" She smiled then hung up the phone.

Now he knew.


End file.
